Keep The Faith
by one true voice
Summary: A double date set between 2 couples at the end of series 5


Keep the faith

"I really don't think that this is a good idea. Can't we just leave and say we forgot it was today?" Kim enquired as she ended the tense silence; something which had been maintaining the nervous atmosphere between the pair of them.

_I don't want to see Andrew again because so much has happened since we broke up last summer. I was in such a state, resulting in a relationship with Max… I can't believe that I thought he was right for me and I turned my back on Rachel as he manipulated me into his way of thinking… although he's not all guilty because I allowed myself to be manipulated due to being desperate for someone to fill the large hole in my heart which had been created since Andrew's departure. I'm just so pleased that Rachel was still there for me when it inevitably fell apart as I realised that he was only ever a very poor substitute for the man whom I hope still loves me._

Turning her attention back towards keys in the ignition Rachel suppressed a brief smile as Kim's suggestion fulfilled the wish which her heart craved, "although they text us about it, ten times?" Rachel questioned as she raised her eyebrows in Kim's direction questioning how she would justify the plan which seemed quite appealing to the both of them.

With a downcast expression, Kim rested her hand on the door-handle; pausing as she questioned how she had got herself in the situation. The sound of Rachel's voice broke through her thoughts, "come on, you were the one that suggested we attended".

As Rachel threw open the door, Kim watched the departing figure of her friend before mumbling in her direction, "Only because the only alternative was an evening with a bottle of red and paperwork… there's always so much paperwork to do".

_Why is it ideas which seem a good idea at the time, always seem to be a bad idea when the time to implement them arrives?_

As Rachel was preparing to open the door to the restaurant, which would change the evening either for the better or worse; she glanced towards the woman who had been her support; the woman that had been her shoulder to cry on and the arm to cling onto in laughter. The nerves were apparent upon her face despite the fake smile; failing in its objective to deceive unsuspecting eyes but Rachel knew; she had seen it too many times and been guilty of the offence to too many people.

Opting to voice the only words of reassurance her own dry throat would offer Rachel stated, "Relax Kim, it will be 'fine'…the worst thing will be starting the evening and then I guarantee that you won't want it too end". The brief smile which was exchanged between the pair of them did nothing to ease the nerves which were racing through both of their bodies.

_I just wish that I was able to believe my own words because this is when I need Eddie's arms to be wrapped around me and reassure me that everything is going to 'fine' but somehow I don't foresee the evening ending like that because the previous summer may have resulted in us becoming poles apart without the instructions to get back to one another._

"I wouldn't be too sure about that; but if it is going badly can't you phone me so I can make my excuses" Kim suggested suddenly looking hopeful at the prospect of avoiding half the evening.

"Judging on the fact that we will be on the same table I don't think that it highly convincing" Rachel replied as she felt guilty at the sudden disheartened expression which was apparent on Kim's face.

Rachel's apprehensive expression met Kim's eyes noticing the worry which was apparent on her face, "Kim, remember Andrew is nothing like Max…" Rachel paused as she witnessing the sudden smile which had graced Kim's face following the mention of Andrew's name.

As the couple reflected upon the ways they had both returned to the person that their heart craved and their soul required.

"Yeah you're right and you'll be surprised Andrew looks almost normal in his civvies" Kim remarked with a smile as they both entered the opened door to the restaurant.

"I must admit that being a head teacher is very different to acting head" Andrew replied to Rachel as the four of them sat with a scented candle flickering lightly in between them. The shadows leapt and the autumn scent from the candle seemed to ease the nerves; which had previously been building in Kim throughout the day...either that or the calming influence of Andrew's eyes.

"There is never a dull moment; even at Forest Mount so I can't imagine how you manage with all the drama; which is associated with Waterloo Road" Andrew stated as they all shared a brief laughter; the laughter which was starting to repair their broken hearts from the previous summer and covering the hurt which had been ever present in their eyes.

Andrew addressed the only other male company which the table held, "do you miss Waterloo Road, Eddie?" Almost immediately Eddie was thrust into the spotlight, something which the sudden question aimed in his direction had caused. If the three of them weren't waiting with such anticipation for the answer, more than one person may have been aware of the stuttering which he began his response with.

Kim smirked with the belief that Eddie was unaware of how he should reply, due to his constant interest in Rachel; almost as if he was trying to commit her features to memory should their futures be torn apart once more.

"Well there is no other school like Waterloo Road and I definitely miss the people" Eddie admitted as his eyes met Rachel's rather pointedly; something which caused her to blush at the way that he was backhandedly admitting his feelings for her once more.

As Kim was continuing to smirk, Andrew looked in confusion at her, not realising what she was observing or the embarrassment which was apparent on Rachel's face. As he sat on the table looking bewildered, the other people were unaware of his mystification as Rachel and Eddie were lost in the other eyes and Kim was observing the recently relaxed expression which had been adopted on Rachel's face.

_Seems as though the late nights last summer were worth it, because I don't think that neither me nor Rachel would have been able to prepare and appreciate such an evening if we hadn't had a shoulder to cry on throughout the days which seemed to last forever and the never-ending nights._

"Surely you aren't missing Steph and Grantly?" Andrew asked to Eddie as he was deliberately trying to get Eddie to admit that it was Rachel who he was missing from Waterloo Road although the way that Eddie was trying to attract Rachel's attention was speaking far louder than words were able to sound.

_I can't help but gaze at Rachel because I'm so lucky that she is prepared to give our relationship another go; because the last few months have been dreadful as I've felt so isolated and alone; almost as if there was no point in being in Rochdale because without Rachel everything seemed futile._

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but they do have a certain charm when they are about" Eddie admitted as Kim and Rachel exchanged unconvinced expressions.

"I would like to try a few days without either of them though, wouldn't you Kim?" Rachel asked as for the first time within the conversation, people turned towards Kim, with one person paying particular close attention as she met his gaze.

As Rachel and Eddie observed the expressions which were being passed between Kim and Andrew, they both wished that they were able to express the true extent of their feelings to the other.

_I don't even know that Rachel still wants a relationship with me as I know she ended it with me because of Mel. However Mel has disappeared to another 'dark' place and I have_ _been left with nothing. Living without Rachel for the last few months has been the worst time of my life…I always knew that it would be hard to leave because my heart belongs to her and she provides the oxygen which I need to breath however I always assumed that eventually the pain would numb until one day it didn't exist…needless to say I'm still waiting for that moment in time…although I actually hope that it never arrives because I would rather be in constant pain; which would be a reminder that I was once able to call Rachel 'mine' than to forget about the period of time completely._

As their eyes caught one another, the way that their gaze was held showed that the feelings hadn't become platonic on either side; the only question was who was willing to take the leap of faith and admit their feelings to the other; by placing their heart on the line presenting the opportunity for it to be crushed.

As Kim placed her hand in Andrew's hand, she gave it a gently squeeze hoping that she was able to relieve the hurt which she was experienced in dealing with the acceptance that their relationship may never resume. The brief smile which was exchanged between the pair of them, continued to repair the tear in their respective broken hearts. As the entwined their fingers they both felt the electricity soar through their bodies as they were equally amazed at the way their relationship had developed since the mutual dislike of one another to the sudden affection that had been held for the other.

_I never thought that I would feel this safe again as I thought I had lost the one man who makes me happier than I could ever imagine and I never thought that my broken heart would fall in love again as I thought Max had destroyed my confidence beyond recognition._

As the waiter fussed about them for the umpteenth time they were becoming aware of the impatience which the staff had adopted in their direction since they had finished their meal. Although they were enjoying the carefree atmosphere which had been adopted when they were all genuinely enjoying the environment and the chance to answer the questions honestly without any other agenda at the forefront of their mind, they were aware of the way they should relocate to the bar in the restaurant; complying with the silent demands of the staff.

Finding the quietest part of the bar, the four of them sat as they all had individual issues which they hoped would be resolved before the evening was over.

_Can I afford to love Eddie again because I know that I was in a bad state over the summer and if Kim hadn't been there to get me through it, I have no idea how I would have managed? I want to because I only have to look in his eyes to see the hurt which is harboured within them as a result of our current situation and I would happily have him back in my life but…_

"Rachel?" immediately she snapped from her thoughts with the sight of the three of them trying to attract her attention, instantly her eyes were attracted to the man who was resting his hand on her's.

As she was absorbed into his caramel orbs, he proceeded to ask her the question once again, "do you want a glass of red wine, Rach?" the familiar shortening of her name which had become a distant memory especially being spoken from his lips caused her breath to hitch at the back of her throat meaning that she was only able to respond with a gentle nod of her head before glancing to look at their hands which were still connected.

Following Rachel's eyes, Eddie immediately removed his hand before jumping to his feet hoping that he was able to avoid the embarrassment which was apparent on his face following what he perceived to be rejection from Rachel.

Resting his palms against the bar, Eddie dipped his head as he allowed the tiredness to overcome his body resulting in the gentle closing of his eyelids as he reflected upon the way the evening had progressed and the way that his future seemed bleak without the woman whom he loved.

The silent exchanges which Kim and Andrew were trying to discretely offer the other, were noticed by Rachel as she excused her presence from the table believing that both of the couples had things that needed to be said and she knew that it was one of the only opportunities which the evening was going to present for her and Eddie.

_I can't pass this opportunity up because I know that if I don't grab it with both hands I'm going to regret it as nothing ever really came about of my relationship with Chris because it was more about lust than anything else as my heart still belongs to Eddie and I think that it always will. _

"I'm so glad that you came" Andrew expressed as he took both of Kim's hands surprised that he was still able to find himself in this situation as it had fulfilled all his dreams and desires ever since his departure back to Rwanda despite the previous reassurances he was by her side to stay.

The heart-warming feeling and the sincere expression which was evident on his face caused her to reply with a mumbled frank expression, "I nearly didn't".

Determined that he wasn't going to slip away again, Andrew knew that he had made a lot of promises which had hadn't delivered so he decided that the only way to reassure Kim that the relationship between the two of them was a good idea, Andrew responded, "I don't want to leave you on your own".

Kim instantly lifted her head to meet his eyes once more witnessing the sincerity which emphasised his spoken words adding further meaning and comfort to Kim. Although the defences which had been established over the nights spent with Rachel following observing the image of her broken friend in the weakest hour of the night knowing that she was the exact reflection gave no indication of falling.

"So what are you going to do stay with me forever?" Kim asked as she questioned the way that he was going to reply knowing that he had made a similar promise several months previous although he had rebuffed the question with a non-committal answer therefore the reply took her breath away.

The smile which had graced his face was still present with his reply hoping that he wasn't pushing the boundaries of their relationship further than they would stretch, "If you'll have me".

As she placed her hand on Eddie's forearm to alert him to her arrival, the feelings which had been stored away since his departure in the summer came back to the surface, as they both knew that they wanted to hold each other in their arms and return to the previous situation which they had been able to enjoy.

"We need to talk…" Rachel stated as her heart twisted hoping that the conversation would proceed in the way that her heart and head demanded.

Carrying the drinks back to the table, the beaming smiles which were exchanged between the two women represented the entire success of the evening as they both had the men who completed their heart back in their lives. _Looks as though the evenings which were filled with crying and disenchanted thoughts were worth it; as I don't think that we would have been able to come this evening without them as we would never have been able to let Eddie and Andrew back into our hearts…although I'm not sure they ever left. _


End file.
